kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking The Fourth Wall
have been rebuilding it all this time is unknown to me"]] Breaking The Fourth Wall is a common trope in shows involving the characters acknowledge that they are fictional, or from a series, or point out the flaws that other characters follow or problems with the series in general. Fourth wall breaking occurs a lot in Trooper Village Stories. In "The Meteor Encounter", Captain Olimar hears a rumbling sound in the distance. The Yellow Pikmin tells him that it's "just the fourth wall breaking again", and that "it breaks all the time". He then says that "how the Pikmin have been rebuilding it all this time is unknown to me". In "Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb!", Senator Armstrong was Mayor R Bulborb's rival in the mayoral election. Senator Armstrong's involvement in this confused the Blue Pikmin, even making him unsure as to whether they were in a Pikmin show or not. The Blue Pikmin then went on to realize that all of Armstrong's lines were literally ripped from "Metal Gear Rising Revengeance". In "Metal Gear Pikmin", Solid Snake was voiced by Pikminjake, which made him the first character to not be voiced by Kirby Bulborb. In Jake's recording of Solid Snake's lines for "Metal Gear Pikmin", Jake said "why is that a line?", but since this line wasn't used in the video, it doesn't count. However, during the confrontation with Liquid Snake, the line "Gets a gun" was heard as Solid Snake got a gun out. This line came from Jake, talking in his non-Snake voice, which could possibly be a fourth wall break. In "Noah", the Pikmin from Pikstreet Avenue and Trooper Village went on a search for Noah. The Red Pikmin went behind the camera to see if Noah was there, but he turned out not to be. In "Jaws Reloaded", the Pikmin realize that every day they've had to fight something. The Yellow Pikmin then suggests using Bomb-rocks, but the Blue Pikmin turns that idea down. During the shark attack, the Red Pikmin jumps into the water, and the Yellow Pikmin does the same thing later on. The Blue Pikmin finds this completely illogical, telling them that they have one track minds. In "Steve Sucks", the Blue Pikmin tells the other Pikmin that they talk about their previous day in every episode. The Pikmin and Mayor R Bulborb get sucked into a portal which takes them into The Steve Universe, which took place in one of Kirby Bulborb's old plush videos. In "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath", Pik-pik breaks the fourth wall at the end saying "See, you should be happy. I finally popped into an episode for once". The plot of this episode is reminiscent of Twig & Pik-pik's third season, involving Thorn enslaving the Pikmin under the command of Tamama. During the scene where Noah confronts Thorn, which is in itself a reference to a similar scene from Chibi Twig & Pik-pik Ep. 2, Thorn says "I'll never turn against them, again at least", which directly references when Tamama possessed him. Twig also references this in several lines of dialogue throughout the episode. In a later scene, the Stormtrooper apologies to SuperGoomba554, his voice-actor in End Of Twig & Pik-pik, for being voiced by Pikminjake again. He also says that "this takes place a long time before End Of Twig & Pik-pik", and that he was younger during The Slavery Saga. Afterwards, the Stormtrooper gets killed by Mayor R Bulborb. In "Noah 3: He Takes Over", Noah says "And guess what? The scriptwriter says I defeat you in this episode!". Later on, during his arrest, Noah says "Seriously Kirby? This line sucks", disproving his previous line, which was a Scooby Doo reference. In the Pikstreet Avenue scene, Twig tells his friends to go through the portal to Trooper Village to save the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Noah. However, he then realizes that "their portal prop is gone". Twig then walks in front of the camera and says "Wooooo, we went through the portal". When the Yellow Pikmin comes out of nowhere and attacks Noah, Noah is pushed backwards. The "pushing backwards" scene is a reference to the second part of Twig & Pik-pik: The Movie, where the same thing happens to Twig. In "Monster Hunters", the Blue Pikmin makes a throwback to episode 5 of the series, "Jaws Reloaded". In "Hotel Olimar", there are several throwbacks to "The Meteor Encounter". This episode's also a parody of Hotel Mario, a game notorious for it's cutscenes. The letter from Emperor Bulblax is part of a script from a Twig & Pik-pik episode. All the hotels look the same, (minor Emperor Bulblax's, which has an archway). In "Kirby Bulborb", the voices for Wario and Waluigi change. This is because Kirby Bulborb didn't like their original voices (the ones where they are about to invade the village), so he changed them to suit their characters better. In "Steve Still Sucks", the Blue Pikmin breaks the wall numerous times. The characters Underhut, Steveistoric, and Muntitroop Technicolor are characters that Kirby came up with in 2012 for a scrapped plush series, Steve The Troopari. Doc Kermit Frogglegg, a character from The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, makes a return. In Edgehedge, Wenlock, Mandeville, and Gruffalo Dawson, are seen in the background. Second appearance of the "And now to play The Beatles really loud" gag. In "Sailor V Fakes The Scene", Noah breaks the fourth wall, telling the audience that it's obvious that he's not really Sailor Venus, but to not tell Mayor R Bulborb, "or else". This line is also a refeence to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, where in Chapter 5, Lord Crump, disguised as a pirate, tells the audience to not tell Mario that he's not really a pirate, "or else". In "A Taste Of Evangelion", while on the phone to the Commanding Officer asking about the Angels, Mayor R Bulborb breaks the fourth wall by telling him that they're only on their second series, and that if destroyed by the Angel, would result in their cancellation. In "How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying", when Kirby Bulborb gives his idea for an anime series, and plays the "Kirby Bulborb: Right Back At Ya!" video, Mayor R Bulborb disputes his idea, saying that it's "just the show they're already in", and that "Kirby Bulborb: Right Back At Ya!" had already been used in a previous episode. The narrator then confirms what Mayor R Bulborb said. Later on in the episode, Mayor R Bulborb licks a poster of Sailor Venus, which is a throwback to "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". In "King Dedede Strikes!", Mayor R Bulborb says "we'll keep that" at the end of the episode, which is a throwback to "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". Category:Running Gags Category:DOKI DOKI